PERCY HAS A SISTER!
by FantasyFreak38
Summary: The title explains after House of Hades. Hey here are some questions what if Annabeth or Joanie had a baby? Does Leo get the girl or does Percy become protective? Who is Sean Drone the mysterious boy from Joanie's past? Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN PJO, only Joanie and Sean!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Joanie

After moving from school to school for twelve long years and seeing kids with horns Joanie thought she had seen it all. Alas, things got even weirder. On her trip to Greece with her mother and her awesome step-father she saw a flying ship land three blocks away.

"Mother I'm going to see the museum over there," Joanie said pointing to the flying ship. Her mother nodded and with that Joanie took off towards the ship. Two blocks later she saw a group of teenagers talking about where the _awakening_ would be three wearing matching purple shirts and the other four wearing neon orange shirts. A boy with sea-green eye locked eyes with her. He seemed worried about something but this was not the time to think about other people's problems. Joanie final came to the opening where the ship landed, it had silvery shields around the sides and three big sails. A dragon head with ruby red eyes was at the front of the ship, oars were on both sides of the ship. In gold writing the title _Argo II _was faded, Joanie guessed the thing must have been through a lot to be that beat up. The place seemed to be empty of anyone.

"Okay one quick look in and out," with that little note in mind Joanie started to shimmy up the first oar she came to, the deck was huge. Creates were all over the place some said fragile and others said flammable but the thing that was the most odd were the canon like weapons on the edge of the deck. Joanie looked at the door she reached to open it but it just creaked open with a slight push. To the left there were eight bedrooms and the other rooms she could not even begin to describe. A thump directly above her told her that whoever owned this ship was back, she ran down another flight of stairs and in to what looked like stables she hid in the corner of the first stable. The ship shuddered and surged upward, Joanie guessed she would not be back at the hotel to get her stuff.

"Well I hope we land some were in Greece," As Joanie brought out her phone and texted her mom that she may be a little late. She put the phone away and looked down, she nearly jumped out of her skin. The floor was glass, with a crake through the middle like big doors. Joanie yelped and regretted it immediately after, footsteps were coming down the hall. The doors opened and someone came in, Joanie crawled to the edge of the door and watched through the crack. It was that sea-green eyed teenager, so it was him and the other ones that own this ship she knew better then to come out if she wanted to see some adventure. He backed out of the room and came in with a basket, he placed a dark blue on the floor and put two glasses and two plates on the blanket.

"Annabeth, come here I have a surprise for you"

"Coming Percy!"

Joanie was over whelmed was that boy Percy and who was Annabeth? As if to answer her question a girl with long blonde hair and grey eyes came in the room, the girl Annabeth gasp.

"Percy this is wonderful!"The girl exclaimed.

"I thought you would like it," the boy said.

"I don't like it, I love it,"

For hours the boy Percy and the girl Annabeth sat there ate, drank, and chatted. Later the two of them fell asleep and so did Joanie. It was a dreamless sleep when she woke up it was early morning judging by the sun and when she looked up a bronzes sword was lowered at her chest. The boy with sea-green eyes was the one with the sword and the girl was glaring daggers at her. Joanie was so stun she could not answer, the boy asked a question and drove the sword point a little deeper into her chest.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" he snarled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Joanie

If Joanie had not regained her wits a second later she would have been stabbed in the stomach.

"Now listen here I did not ask to get carted along, I simple saw the ship land and came to check it out. I have seen kids with horns, teachers that spit fire and now a ship that flies I wanted to make sure I wasn't going crazy. My name is Joanie West, does that answer your question?" Joanie said now glaring at the boy called Percy. He looked shocked and so did Annabeth, it seemed like an hour before Percy said.

"Your that girl that was running past us the other day, how did you get on board?"

"Simple I shimmed up the oars. Now do you think you can tell me where we are?"Joanie said still glaring. Percy shook his head and only said seven words.

"You look familiar, do I know you?"

"Wait Percy, as in Percy Jackson? Dude, I went to Yancy Academy you were a grade ahead of me."Joanie now the one staring, she remembered him standing up for people who got pushed around. It seemed like so long ago, but apparently Percy remembered her too because he said.

"That was you? That black haired girl, which was always looking at me?"

Joanie looked down sheepish and nodded. Percy lowered his sword and looked at Annabeth, they stared at each other like they were having a conversation final she nodded and they turned to Joanie.

"Hey I'm sorry about that lets go up stairs for breakfast and talk about why you were in Greece," Percy smiled and capped his sword with a pen cap. It was a little strange until the sword shrunk into a ballpoint pen.

"Uh do you want to explain that now or later?"Joanie said pointing to the ball point pen. Percy just smiled and put an arm around Annabeth and took Joanie's hand pulling her along.

"Come on I'll explain everything up stairs," and with that Percy hauled her up stairs. When you're not looking or a place to hide from monsters the _Argo ll _was a pretty cool place. It seemed to be a place for teens to hang out and get some coffee. That thought faded fairly quick when they passed a room with a bunch of weapons in it, they reached the deck below the surface and came to a big room that looked like the lounge to a hotel. Five teenagers (the ones Joanie saw the other day) were sitting around a picnic table chatting, but when they saw Joanie they fell silent and stared at her. She fell like an intruder but Percy kept smiling and towing Joanie into the room.

"Uh Percy who is _that_?" the boy with short blonde hair said getting to his feet.

"It is fine Jason she's with us," Percy said still smiling. Annabeth got Joanie a seat next to her and Percy sat across from them, they all focused on Percy and two raised an eye brow. Percy explained how they saw Joanie in the stable and became curious, and how Percy had gone to school with Joanie. It seemed that Percy won over a lot of them but the Jason kid didn't look impressed.

"Okay but how do we know she is not a spy for Gaea, I mean it is a little odd that you two know each other and meet half way around the world," he said. That was when Joanie stepped in and told them about why she was in Greece, about her mother and step-father, and what she had seen.

"The only thing that bugs me about my past is that I don't know who my real father is he had to leave us and go out to see the day I was born," Joanie explained. That was what really got Jason's attention.

"Percy that sounds like you," Jason said.

"You know what that means," he turned to Joanie and said

"We need to contact Chiron, Joanie you might be one of us," he said it as if _us_ was a bad thing.

"What do you mean one of us?" she asked.

"You might be-"

"A half-blood" Annabeth finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I have been updating everyday but after this chapter no more until I get at least three reviews for this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**Joanie**

Joanie's head was spinning, a half-blood? Was that one of those Greek myths? She almost fell out of her seat and would have if Annabeth had not caught her. Everything slowed down then it hit her in the face.

"Demigods, you are all real live demigods. That explains the sword and the ship and…" Joanie stammered. Percy and a girl with long black hair looked at her.

"Joanie listen to me, it is fine just relax," the girl with black hair said. For some reason Joanie could not help but to relax her voice might have had something to do with it but she could not worry about that now her own life was turning upside down.

"Annabeth call Chiron, Jason get a room ready just in case. I'll make a call to Joanie's mother and Piper and Hazel take care of Joanie show her around answer her questions. Everyone go!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth ran above deck, Jason went into a room about three doors down and Percy went below murmuring to himself. There were only four people not counting Joanie, two boys and two girls. Joanie decided the first thing to do was ask about names. As if reading her mind the girl with chocolaty brown curly hair said.

"Well, Joanie I'm Hazel,"

"I'm Piper," said the girl with the long strait black hair.

"I'm Frank," said the boy with a blonde buzz cut, he was bulky and didn't look comfortable in his own skin.

"I'm Leo," a boy with a goofy grin said his black curly hair almost covering his eyes.

"The blonde haired one is Jason and you know Percy and Annabeth," Hazel said.

"Lets give you the tour," Piper said. They all got up and went above deck in the far corner Annabeth was in front of a rainbow with a image of a bearded man with the hind quarters of a horse. You could just make out what they were saying.

"Annabeth slow down so there is a new half and Percy knew her from school,"

"That is not all! There is a good chance she is a daughter of Poseidon!" Apparently Chiron saw Joanie and said.

"Would you mind to step forward young lady," he said. Joanie did and looked him in the eye. He looked her up and down like how she would do against a monster.

"Well judging by the looks of it she is a half-blood, and to be so close to Percy. She might have been the reason we could sense Percy so well that would explain how Poseidon would be father of both. The only question remaining is how could there be no attacks?" he said scratching his chin. That is when Joanie stepped in and told him about the fire breathing teachers and the horned kids. Chiron agreed that Joanie was a half-blood but it was undetermined if she was a child of Poseidon, just as Percy came up he opened his mouth to say something but no words came out he pointed above Janie's head. She looked up in time to see a glowing green trident fade. Chiron sighed and said.

"It has been decided, Joanie West daughter of Poseidon,"

**Now remember review review review or no next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Percy**

The image of Chiron faded, and as it faded Joanie fainted and fell onto Piper. Percy would have to if Annabeth had not squeezed his shoulder. He realized that he had threatened her, stuck his sword at his sisters chest!

"Hey be happy you have a brother and a sister now,"

Annabeth said. She had a point but he did not respond Percy just kept staring at Joanie, seeing this Annabeth gave Percy a kiss on the check and said.

"You know she does have your eyes,"

That brought Percy back to his senses, he blinked and took Annabeth's hand. Together they helped get Joanie to a bed and Hazel took watch for when she came too.

"Hey Leo I think Joanie is going to need a weapon of her own,"

Percy said raising an eye brow at Leo. He understood and grinned.

"One customized weapon coming up,"

With that he ran down the stairs. Percy looked at his new sister once more before Annabeth pulled him out of the room. In the hall Annabeth looked at him with such concern that he pulled her into a kiss before she could object. Jason opened the door to the room to their left and just leaned against the door frame shaking his head smirking. When Percy pulled away Annabeth's stormy grey eyes flashed with warmth and welcoming. They locked eyes and just as Percy was about to say "I love you" the ship lunged throwing the three demigods into a tangle on the floor. By the time Percy was on his feet the ships alarm was going off, he helped Jason and Annabeth up and together they ran to the deck.

Percy wished he was back below deck being unconscious like Joanie, a giant water snake was towering over the ship. It had rough shiny scales the color of the water, so if looked at it from above you would not even know it's there. There was something very unsettling about this monster though like it could have destroyed the whole ship by now then it hit him. _Your blood shall wake Gaea at the awakening_ those words rang in Percy's ears, the monster tensed and lunged at Annabeth who was frozen with shock. Two rows of razor sharp teeth opened wide enough to swallow Annabeth whole, Percy tackled her at the last minute the edge of a tooth caught his ankle and pain shot up his leg. They landed hard on the other side of the deck, Annabeth still in tangled in Percy's arms. She hugged him and said a silent 'thank you'. He tried to stand but his leg almost buckled he needed the rail to regain balance, green spots danced before his eyes. He took Riptide from his pocket and uncapped it, the pen grow into a full sized sword. Percy let go of the rail and screamed, a tugging sensation formed in his gut. He willed the ocean to turn into a forty foot wave and blasted it at the thing, the monster just shook it off like nothing. It stared at Percy with its search light yellow eyes and came after him, he rolled to the side and jabbed Riptide at the beast. The bronze sword skidded to the side in a flare of sparks, like almost all other sea monsters this one had protective scales. He looked at Jason and smirked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Percy said with a trouble making gleam in his eyes.

"Oh you know I am,"

Jason said running over to him. They locked swords and summoned the power of the seas, storm clouds grew above the monster waves crashed against its body. Frank final stumbled up onto the deck and yelped, he took out his bow and reached for an arrow. Leo came over and handed Frank an arrow with green fire on it (Greek fire) he notched the arrow and let it fly hitting the sea monster with deadly accuracy. The beast went up in green flames sinking beneath the waves. Percy and Jason sat down on the deck hard Piper, Annabeth, Leo and Frank helped drag the boys below deck to the infirmary. After a few sips of Nectar they could both sit up but still felt exhausted, they fell asleep instantly and were sleep is dreams are sure to follow.

** Hey thanks for the reviews, it is a good thing to I got 3 more chapters typed but I'm only posting one at a time. Now keep being helpful so I don't have to threaten you anymore! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** **Percy **

When Percy opened his eyes he found himself in a torch lit room, the torches did little to help light the place. As far as Percy could tell he was in a large chamber with a high ceiling, he heard running water and voices whispering telling him to get out while he had the chance. Though he could not move or speak he wanted to run and hide. Percy felt a presence in the room that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. A deep groan got Percy's attention. He squinted trying to see farther in the darkness with no such luck. Two voices started to yell insults at each other than one cut in leaving chills down his spin, he knew that voice. It was Polybotes the anti-Poseidon, Pasiphae did say that all the giants were reformed and back from Tartarus, though three in the same place that could not be good. Percy shut his questioning conscious up and listened to what they were arguing about, it was hard to hear but Percy could just barely make out what they were saying.

"I will be the one to kill the boy, he is a son of Poseidon," Polybotes yelled.

"Then I will kill Athena's girl!" said another voice.

"We are still sure they are going to Athens correct?"

The third voice questioned. Percy's blood ran cold. He knew that the son of Poseidon must be him and Athena's girl that must be… Annabeth! He got so worried that he started to panic, but he continued to listen determined to hear more.

"SCILENCE YOU FOOLS! Do you not sense the child in the room? Percy Jackson I know you are listening, you cannot hide on that ship forever, and Gaea will rise on August 1st and there is nothing you can do to stop it as she grows stronger by the day. You will fail and one shall die."

With that pleasant thought the dream shifted, he was at Camp Half-Blood and everyone was hustling about getting armor and weapons, setting up blockades. Then Percy saw something out of the corner of his eye, a girl with black choppy hair in a silver jacket. It was Thalia with a group of hunters behind her, Percy was glad she was there with her and the hunters at camp, there was a gleam of hope that she could put an end to Octavian being praetor once and for all. Then the dream faded and Percy woke with a start. He was back in the infirmary on the _Argo II_, Jason was gone and no one was there. Percy sat up and got off the bed he stumbled to the door and went to Annabeth's door he knocked and Annabeth answered.

"Come in,"

Percy walked inside and closed the door behind him, he sat on the edge of the bed and looked Annabeth in the eyes. He told Annabeth about his dream knowing she would understand and might be able to tell him who the voice was. Percy wanted to leave the part out about that one guy calling dibs on killing her but he thought it may help her to know in the long run. When he got done Annabeth looked worried and started to chew her lip, her stormy grey eyes filled with thought, she finally sighed and looked at Percy.

Annabeth said, "I had a hunch that this might be the case, but I didn't want to worry you and the others. Percy we need to call a meeting now, right now."

** Sorry short chapter the next will be longer I hope. :O) HoNK! Oh before I forget Thank you to everyone that has commented it has reely helped.**

** P.S-Yellowgal do me a favor and START ANOTHER STORY! Thankyou.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any one but Joanie West to clarify! **

**Hey everyone! This is Yellowgal01, and I am editing this chapter. Please comment! **

**Chapter6**

**Percy**

Percy didn't like how worried Annabeth looked stressed. He was about to leave, but he gave her a hug before he left. Some of the stress left her body instantly. He smiled at her and ran above he got there he heard the clashing of swords. Piper, Hazel, and Joanie were practicing with their Celestial Bronze swords. Leo was at the controls whistling,Wii remote in his hand, upgrading something or other. Jason was talking to Frank they seemed to be deep in thought.

When Piper and Hazel stopped attacking Joanie, they motioned to Percy. Joanie didn't notice, and whirled around on her heels. When she saw Percy she looked at the sword in her hand. She grinned, turned the handles end, it immediately shrunk and turned into a pencil. She stuck it in her pocket and turned to the girls, and they both motioned her to Percy. Joanie walked over and looked up at Percy, her long black hair braided down her back and those sea-green eyes full of wonder. He met her gaze, and after a few seconds everyone's eyes were on them. Joanie broke the silence and said.

"Percy, I'm sorry about earlier. I really need to talk to you alone," Joanie kept eye contact, willing for an answer. Percy was shocked. Out of everyone on the _Argo II,_ Joanie choose Percy to talk too. Hearing this Percy smiled.

"Of course!" with that Joanie dropped her gaze and walked back to Hazel and Piper. After that, Percy told everyone that Annabeth called a meeting downstairs- right now. Everyone nodded, but Joanie, she seemed to turn a shade paler. Then turning as pale as Nico she finally nodded.

They all hurried down to the dining area, because when Annabeth calls a meeting, it must be important. When everyone sat down, Annabeth stood up at the front of the table. Percy looked around and noticed everyone's serious face, everyone but looked like she was attempting to fold herself into a box. She was sitting between Frank and Jason, and when she saw Percy looking at her, she shot him a look that said 'help me.' He just shook his head and grinned.

"Now I have some good news and bad news." Silence. "I think I will start with the bad news. Percy, will you explain your dream to everyone?" she asked, her voice was grim. Percy stood and walked over to Annabeth.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Annabeth nodded, and with that Percy explained his dream. As he did, he noticed that Joanie tightened her fists until her knuckles were he was done, he looked around and asked.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

"Uh, can I… comment?" Joanie asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not,"

"Okay, Percy you know how I wanted to talk to you? Well this is it. I had the same dream if you leave out the Camp Half-Blood part; it was word for word, even your name. So we had the same dream. Is that normal?" Percy's jaw dropped and so did everyone else's. Annabeth was the one to break the silence, thank the gods.

"Well then that means… I don't know. We will figure it out later. There are more important things to attend to, the giants have teamed together. I have a feeling that they don't see eye to eye, and that is why the voice has taken can beat them separately, but together, we have slim chances. That voice seems to be the only thing holding it together, Gaea must have something BIG planned," everyone stared at her. Annabeth shifted from foot to foot meeting no one's eyes.

"I thought you said there was good news too," Leo broke in. Everyone glared at him; this was not the right time for sarcasm. This time it was Joanie who broke in.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but something does not feel right, like a masked presence. I don't feel so goo- ," she didn'tfinish her sentence;she doubled over and started to twitch.

**Thank you for all the comments! My fellow Homestuckian Yellowgal01 has started a KatNep story, so please read it when she posts it! **

**I will not update again for a little bit, for two reasons. 1. Great cliff hanger, so I'll let you guess what happens. 2. I'm falling behind on chapters, so I need to write for a little bit.**

**Hey everyone! This is Yellowgal01, and I am editing this chapter. Please comment! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people please review on this when this is finished what if I made a book two in a Percy J. and Harry P. crossover! P.S- This question does effect the ending!**

**Chapter 7 Annabeth **

Everyone could only watch as Joanie lay on the floor twitching, she suddenly straightened and bolted up her eyes glowing pure white. In a voice that was not her own she pointed to Jason and growled at him.

"Son of Jupiter, I have seen your future and you will deny it. Blood will spill, trust will be tested, and loved ones will die at the mercy of Gaea. A single choice will decide your fate," she turned and looked at everyone one person at a time.

"All of your fates," she scowled. Then she closed her eyes and slumped forward, Joanie opened her eyes in the last minute and caught herself. She looked around and no one said anything, they just stared at her in awe. Annabeth was the first to recover her wits. She looked straight at Joanie and glowered.

"You and me stables NOW!" She yelled making Joanie wince. Percy seeing this said.

"Annabeth I'll handle this, continue the meeting without us. Besides you're the one with the plan Wise Girl," he grinned and it sent butterflies into her stomach. Annabeth nodded and waved them to go, as they did Percy put an arm around his sister and they started to talk in hushed voices.

"Now does anyone have any idea on how to split the giants up?" Annabeth asked more fiercely then intended. No one said a word, she sighed and said.

"Well it is time for some lunch maybe tomorrow we will have an idea," Everyone grabbed a plate and a glass, they all figured that Joanie and Percy would be back in time so they stated eating without them. Lunch was almost done by the time they heard a girl scream, followed by a nasty line of curses that would have made a pirate blush. Annabeth was the first one at the door running to the deck she drew her knife not knowing what to expect, what she did see horrified her. Percy was battling with three people at once! He was backed against the rail with a good sized cut on his arm and a steady flow of blood running from his nose. On the other side of the ship Joanie had four man crowding her she had her sword out but every attack she threw only seemed to amuse the men, until she cut a man to her left in the back of the knee. He fell to one knee and jumped him like a hurtle and started to sprint to Percy. The men that were cornering Joanie looked at her and Percy with a deadly glare, as they started to walk over to them Jason sprinted in behind Annabeth and started to hack away at them. This giving her the jolt she needed, Annabeth started to run to Percy and Joanie and on her way there she did a quick 'stab and run' to a man engaged in battle with Jason. She ran and stabbed man after man from behind, slowly killing them, when all was done out of all of them the ones that looked most beat up were Percy, Joanie, and Jason. The first words anyone spoke after that was by Joanie who said with a shrug.

"Annabeth your arm is bleeding," Annabeth looked down mildly shocked and then said trying not to laugh.

"You know I'm not the only one with a scratch. Take a look at yourselves," they all looked down very surprised that they were bleeding in spots that must have hurt. Percy had at the least twelve major cuts and bruises that would have brought her down to her knees. Joanie had a scrape going from her shoulder blade to the bottom of her tail bone and a cut on the back of her leg and Jason looked like he had gotten cut by random pieces of paper. They all laughed and went to the infirmary, with a swig of nectar everyone healed up almost instantly. They went back up on deck and all the men were gone. Annabeth looked at Percy motioning for him to come below deck.

"What happened?" she asked searching Percy's eyes.

"Well, with Joanie's uh 'incident' she said she doesn't remember any of it and the presence she felt earlier was gone as well. The men they climbed up on deck and said they needed one boy and girl," then he shrugged, Annabeth believed him and they went back up on deck getting attacked to get captured was normal. There was nothing strange about it, but there was Joanie's problem to deal with. Annabeth could not decide if Joanie was friend or foe?

**Sooooo how was it? Please at least 4 comments before the next chapter! Until we meet again… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone sorry it has been a while I have been super busy but no matter. I might be updating more often again BUT ONLY IF I GET 10 REVEIWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! SERIOUSLY IT HAS BEEN AT 16 REVEIWS FOR 3 WEEKS!**

Chapter 8 Annabeth

When Hazel, Leo, Frank, and Piper came up in armor everyone looked at them and laughed. Their cheeks got red and they ended up laughing too, after a good ten minutes of laughing everyone straitened up. Jason and Piper took first watch, Joanie went to talk with Hazel, and Leo pulled Frank below deck to go do Zeus knows what. That left Percy and Annabeth alone. Percy put an arm around her and they walked down to his room, they sat on the edge of the bed and talked about a plan to stop the giants but Annabeth started to giggle and they ended up lying on the bed face to face in a comfortable silence. Annabeth looked into Percy's eyes, they sparkled and shifted from green to green like the ocean. He smelled like salt water and he gave her a sly smile that sent a chill up her back. Percy fell asleep and Annabeth watched him for a little bit until he pulled her closer like a teddy bear, she did not mind she fell asleep with their lips just barely touching.

It was late that night before Annabeth woke up, she was still in the arms of Percy so she enjoyed the swaying of the boat and listened to Percy's slow and even breathing. His hair was messier than normal and he was drooling. She let out a small giggle and then snuck out of the bed. The door closed with a small thump and she went above deck. There Jason and Piper were holding hands leaning on the rail. Annabeth did not wish to disturb them so she lied on the deck and looked at the stars letting her mind wonder. Her thoughts went from Camp Half-Blood to Percy, then from the giants back to Percy and then it stayed on Percy. The first time they kissed kept replaying in her mind, then the thought of the conversation they had in Tartarus. She had forgotten about it until now as the conversation continued Percy said something that caught her attention.

"Annabeth will you stay with me forever?" Percy had asked.

"Ask me again when we are out of Tartarus," she replied. Joy filled her Percy had asked her to marry him! She jumped to her feet and started to sprint down the stairs to Percy's room yelling.

"Yes, yes I do Percy!" Annabeth burst into his room and tackled him with a hug.

"Ow! Annabeth that hurt," he said teasing her. She kissed him and said.

"Percy I will marry you!" He looked stunned and then slowly grinned.

"For real this isn't a joke!"

"No Percy I do," they kissed and everyone came running to see Annabeth clinging to Percy.

"This is the best night ever, Annabeth lets have the wedding here on the _Argo II_," she grinned and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Wedding! What wedding?" Jason exclaimed.

"Ours!" Percy and Annabeth said together. There was another wave of shock then there was clapping and cheering. No one fell asleep for the rest of the night they were too busy spreading the news and talking about what to for the wedding.

**Hope you liked it! I know it wasn't the exact quote in fact it might have been a dream. Oh well too late! Please read the REAL fun starts in chapter 10! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Annabeth

In the morning everyone knew about the wedding. Percy's mother and step-dad were crying and so were Annabeth's Father and step-mother. Camp seemed to be the most excited. They were all cheering even Mr. D and Clarisse were smiling. After all that Joanie gasped and said.

"I know were to hold the wedding, how about the stables!" Annabeth was surprised that Joanie was so excited maybe Joanie was a friend.

"Perfect!" Percy yelled. They all went down to the stables and to their surprise two racks of clothes were there. The first had four different colored suits on it and the second had three colored gowns and one white dress. Piper looked up and said.

"Thanks mom," they moved the clothes out of the way and cleaned the hay out of the way. Everyone went to get dressed in there dress or suit, when everyone came out it seemed like a wedding in New York not one on a ship over the sea. Percy came out in a blue-green suit, the tie was only half done and his jacket was half buttoned. Joanie was the next out she was in a blue dress that fluffed out at the waist and went to her knees, her black hair was around her shoulders with a blue rose to the side. She had a grey pair of boots on that reminded Percy of Annabeth's eyes. Frank and Hazel came out hand in hand, Frank came out in a plain black suit with a red tie. Hazel had a skin tight gown on, it glowed in the light the color shifting from red to orange her dark chocolate curls were pulled back in a ribbon. Red heels made her as tall as Frank. Leo came sliding out in a white suit with bright orange accents. Jason and Piper were the last ones out, Jason had dark sky blue tux with a bow tie. Piper had a full on gown, the silver material looked like it was bejeweled her hair had small gems weaved into it. Silver flats barely showed under her gown. The girls ran out when they heard Annabeth cough, Percy took his spot with Jason as his best man. Annabeth came out in a white gown, the sleeves fell below her shoulders draping down to the glass floor an owl pendant hung around her neck. A grey veil drifted down turning into a train, grey trim and accents finished off the gown she smiled and started to walk to Percy. The girls were trailing behind and Joanie was holding the veil, with a quick Iris message Chiron was the one to wed them.

"Do you Perseus Jackson take Annabeth Chase to be your wife?" Chiron asked with a crowd of friends pushing and shoving to get a view.

"I do,"

"And do you Annabeth Chase take Perseus Jackson to be your wife?"

"I do,"

"You may kiss the bride," and with that the day flew. In the end Percy and Annabeth fell asleep in Annabeth's room.

The next day when Annabeth woke up Percy was no were no be seen. She went up stairs but no one had seen him, she was about to yell that if he didn't come out that she was going to kill him until an IM popped up in front of the table. The image was dark until a torch lit up the screen, what Annabeth saw stopped her heart. It was Percy tied up on the floor unconscious, an evil laugh filled the air. The words of the goddess of love rang in her mind.

_I love a love story with twists and turns_, the image faded and Annabeth fell to her knees she sobbed into her wedding gown it starting to get wet with salty tears. Only one more thought ran through her mind.

_It is my fault, it is my entire fault._ Then she blanked out.

**Cliffy and REVIEW seriously!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10 Piper

They sat there shocked watching Annabeth curl into a ball and cry. Joanie went over and hugged Annabeth letting some tears roll down her cheeks.

"Annabeth I know what it is like to have someone you love be pulled away from you," Joanie said staring at a spot on the floor. Annabeth just kept repeating the same sentence over and over again.

"My fault, my entire fault," Joanie sighed and started the story of how she lost a person she loved.

"It was last July, I and a boy named Sean were getting out of school. I said good bye and started across the road about halfway across the bus started to move. Sean screamed my name to move but I was to slow. He pushed me out of the way and the bus slammed into him, I watched in horror as he was tossed thirty feet at the least. When we got to the hospital he was barely alive, the parents screamed at me saying it was my fault I should be the one in that bed. He was slowly dying in front of me and all I could do was watch. Annabeth I will not stand by this time, we will get Percy back I promise!" Joanie was standing now pulling Annabeth to her feet. Annabeth looked her in the eye and nodded.

"Joanie I'm sorry I ever doubted you,"

"I don't care if you trust me or not right now focus on kicking the butt ofwho ever took Percy ," she said with a bright fire burning in her eyes. Hearing how determined they were to get Percy made Piper realize how lucky she was to have Jason still, Piper slipped her hand into Jason's and squeezed. Joanie and Annabeth went to plan and research who the evil laughing person might be. Leo ran to the engine room muttering to himself and Frank scooped up Hazel who seemed heartbroken. That left Piper and Jason alone, she was trilled but Jason seemed distracted.

"Jason are you okay?" he nodded and replied.

"It's just… how heartbroken Hazel looked. Do you think something is wrong?" it took Piper a second to think about it but she could not think of anything that would have upset Hazel so much.

"I don't know, but I do know that we all are shaken up from that little preview. I just hope that the full movie is canceled," Piper said shivering, Jason wrapped her in a hug and then Piper pulled back.

"I'm going to bed it has been a long… well morning Jason," he understood that with Annabeth with a broken heart is not an Annabeth you want to run into with your boyfriend.

Piper went to her room and literally fell into bed. She brought out her dagger and looked at the blade for once hoping for an image, the first time she really liked what she saw. They were all back at Camp Half-Blood talking and laughing, then the dagger showed something else. Percy was tied to a tree, everyone else was beat up and bruised all the giants standing in front. They charged and Hazel screamed, the image faded. Piper was left shivering and thinking. The only thing that had Piper thinking was that Joanie was nowhere to be seen in the image.

**I will be updating the whole story right now and there will be a book two.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11 Piper

Piper threw the dagger on the floor, the image of everyone had set Piper off. She wanted to talk to someone about it but decided against it. She could not under any circumstances put any more stress on anyone's shoulders. She picked up the dagger and put it on the stand beside the bed, not wanting anything to do with it. Piper stared at the ceiling, practically hearing the minutes tick by. A loud _thump_ outside her door caught her attention, she ran to open the door when she did she stifled a giggle. Joanie was on the floor cursing, Piper could not help it she started to laugh as she helped Joanie up. The first thing she said was.

"It is **not** funny," she gave Piper a glare.

"It is so funny and have Nico teach you his glare yours needs work," Piper said in between gasps for air. Joanie's eyes flared like Percy's when he got pissed, then it faded and she counted to ten. She searched Piper's eyes and knit her eye brows.

"Piper, is there something wrong?" this shocked Piper, as far as she knew she had no expression that told anyone that she was not fine.

"No, nothing why?" Piper said adding some charmspeak into her voice.

"Piper that won't work on me, now we need to talk," Piper opened the door with her jaw dropped. Joanie sighed and curled into a ball.

"…uh Joanie is everything okay?" Joanie looked up and sniffled. She shook her head and practically whispered.

"I'm sorry Piper I just didn't know who else to turn to, I…I feel lost!" Piper did not blame her, finding out she was a demi-god, being Percy's sister, and having him kidnapped in two days that would be almost impossible for Piper to handle.

"Joanie it's fine, now what's on your mind?"

"I left Annabeth to go and think but ended up coming here since I only trust you and Hazel with Percy gone! What do I do Piper, nothing is making sense! I need to talk to the non-heartbroken Annabeth!" Joanie started to sob into her lap. Piper hesitated but went to calm Joanie down, she raised her chin and stared into Joanie's pleading green eyes Piper sighed.

"Joanie no one blames you, you acted before anyone else. That counts for something." Piper meant what she said. Joanie wiped the tears off her face and steeled her nerves, she looked at Piper and got that smile that Percy got when he was thinking.

"Piper, I know but being Percy's sister I feel like I have a lot to live up too."

"Joanie you need to choose how you live not following someone's trail." Joanie smirked and started to feel a grudging respect for Piper.

"Piper your right thanks. Let me ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How about a little sword practice?" Joanie said as she took out her pencil and twisted the eraser. The pencil grew into a two and a half foot Celestial Bronze sword, it glowed a light tint of blue even in the middle of the day. Piper grinned and forgot about everything that happened, her mind set on battling Joanie.

"Oh you are so going down."

"Bring it beauty queen!" Joanie glared with a fierce fire in her eyes. Joanie sprinted out of the room with Piper hot on her heels.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12 Piper

By the time the fight started they had already lashed out at each other three times and doubled over laughing twice as many times. Now they stood on the deck five feet apart, Joanie still had that playful fire in her eyes and a goofy grin on her face that made Leo's look serious.

"Ready, steady, go!" Joanie lundged sword drawn, but Piper rolled out of the way and popped to her feet. Now behind Joanie, Piper sprinted up to go in for the kill Joanie turned with sickening speed to meet Piper's blade. The swords clashed and it was who could give it more power, Joanie let out a slight chuckle before tripping Piper with a quick swipe of her foot. Piper rolled over to find the point of Joanie's blade at the tip of her throat.

"Dead," Joanie said helping Piper up.

"How did you trip me?!" Piper exclaimed.

"I learned when I was at a boarding school, special class of self-defense," Joanie tensed and whirled around, blade pointed at Leo's neck, he had his hands up in surrender with a grin on his face. A folded up paper was in his left hand and a gabber hand in the right, Joanie's eyes widen and she held out her hand, the corner of her lip curled into a snarl.

"Give. Me. The. Photo." Her voice was so calm that it would have scared Jason. Joanie lundged and grabbed the photo, she stuffed it in her back pocket and glared at him. Now her glare would beat Nico's, Leo turned and ran to the control room. Joanie sighed and turned her head to Piper with half a smile.

"Sorry about that Piper that photo is… well very important to me. That is enough for one day I'll be in my room." On that little note she took off murmuring something that went like 'I'm such an idiot!' Curious about the photo Piper went over to Leo who was staring off into space. Piper snapped her fingers under his nose and he fell backwards out of shock.

"Gods, Piper! What was that for?" Leo yelled. Piper helped him up and looked him in the eye which was pretty hard since they kept darting around the room.

"Leo do you know what that photo was of?" Piper asked. This got his attention, he paused to think for a moment then answered as quickly as possible.

"I am not sure, as soon as I touched it she went psychotic I must admit she seems very protective of it." Piper sighed and walked out, she walked to the dining area. It must have been around lunch because everyone but Joanie and Leo were there. She took a seat next to Jason, she wanted to tell them all about the photo but decided against it not knowing if she would want anyone to know. They all sat in silence eating lunch, Annabeth looked better although her eyes were still red and her hair was matted to her head. Piper walked out after lunch with a goal to find out what that picture was.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13 Joanie

Joanie was devastated, the picture of her old friend Sean had almost been seen if anyone found out no one would trust her. She knew she would not trust someone who cannot get over her past, so there she sat in the lookout high above the deck looking at the note Sean had wrote.

"Joanie West and Sean Drone July 2, 2014 The Bestest Friends Ever!" despair threatened to consume Joanie, it was the day before the accident. She didn't want to cry anymore but she felt lost and alone. Oh what she would not give to have him here right now, to wrap her arms around him, his short black hair and soft brown eyes looking down at her. No she can't think that way, there is too much to attend to in the present. She kissed the photo, folded it and put it away. She laid back to look at the sky, her eyes drooped sleep sounded good but the nightmares it did not matter darkness took her mind anyway.

Joanie was somewhere outside, she was betting it was a forest because of all the trees. She heard a moan from behind her and turned as fast as the dream would let her, she wanted to scream and beat the crap out of who did this. Percy was tied up to a tree slowly gaining conscious, dry blood coated his face and he had a black eye. His eyes fluttered open, he looked around in panic then he looked down. He started to struggle against the rope, Percy cursed and looked around franticly. He set his eyes on Joanie and glared, a familiar fire flared in his eyes.

"You! You did this Knoine!"

"Yes, sense no one in Olympus cares I joined Gaea."

"You might be thousands of years old but you are as stupid as a block of ice!" she felt the temperature drop even through the dream. Percy gasp and looked at his feet, they were frozen solid. The ice lady just laughed at him, rage boiled in Joanie she wanted to pop out of the dream and slap that smug little smirk right off her face. The princess tensed and turned sharply at Joanie, glaring at her, her eyes steeled. Joanie's eyes flared with rage, she had a few names to call that ice girl. The Ice princess just grinned evily at her.

"Well what do we have here a dreamer from the _Argo II_? If it is you Piper you will be an ice pop right now!" she had her hand pointed at Joanie then Percy cut in.

"Guys I'm in Athens hurry you've got till Augu….! Mnn muhh!" his mouth froze, Percy struggled against his bonds. The princess turned her hand to Joanie but the dream was fading. Joanie woke with a start, she was covered in frost in the look out. The stars above told Joanie that it has been a least a few hours, she brushed the frost off her and climbed down to the deck. Joanie's stomach growled and she went down to the dining area to grab an apple. She planned on not getting spotted, but that changed when she heard four thumps and a yelp in the room. She rushed in and saw Leo and Piper sitting at the table with everyone else on the floor frozen solid. The ice princess was there smirking and laughing, Piper looked pissed and Leo's hair was on fire.

"You, how dare you come here after what you did to Percy!" Joanie said the rage building up in her again. She drew her newly named sword, Crystal blue. Frost started to form a layer on her, she shook it off and charged.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15 Joanie

The night was over before Joanie knew it the pink morning sky greeted Joanie but she knew better something was going to happen today she could feel it. She climbed half way down and jumped the rest of the way to the deck. Walking into the dining area she heard crying, when she got there Annabeth was crying. Joanie sighed and asked.

"Dreams?"

"Yeah she saw Percy tied to a tree beat up pretty bad." Jason answered.

"Yeah, I saw that to, but I know something she doesn't." this got her attention she looked up and sniffled.

"And what would that be?" she said through a shaky breath.

"Where he is."

"Where!?" everyone said in unisen.

"Athens, Gaea plans to use him as a sacrifice."

"Really that's where we are heading! Leo how long until we get there?" Annabeth's face lit up.

"A day but I can get us there by lunch!" he exclaimed with his mouth full of pancakes, and he raced up to the deck with his fork still in hand. Annabeth jumped up and sprinted after Leo.

"Well I think my work here is done." Joanie said teasingly and grabbed an apple.

"Actually it's not." Piper was looking curiously at Joanie.

"What else is there to do?"

"What was that photo from yesterday?"Piper asked. Joanie's face darkened, just the thought of that made her sad. Joanie answered a little harsher then meant. Her hair now covered her eyes, she saw the incident in the floor.

"I'm sorry to say Piper that I wish not to talk about it, it is not a pleasant thought and I do not wish to relive it for a third time on this ship. Please understand I will show you in my own time." Everyone stared at Joanie her face still in that dark, misty state. Joanie shook her head to clear it, hearing the screaming of herself fade into the back of her mind. Her eyes steeled showing no sign of emotion, she turned sharply and walked briskly out of the room and slammed the door by mistake. Joanie heard faint talking in the room, she listened to see what they thought about that little burst of crazy.

"Pipes, what was that about?" Jason asked accusingly.

"I didn't mean it that way I was just curious, she almost tackled Leo because he was going to take a peek." Piper replied in an apologetic voice. Frank was the one to talk this time.

"While you have got to admit Jason that is a little stran-" Joanie was mad she stomped off meaning for everyone in the other room to hear. Joanie pursed her lips and squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling down her face, she ran the rest of the way. She couldn't go back to her room they would all look for her there, the engine room that was where she would go! No one in their right mind would look for her there. She went to the engine room and curled into a ball in-between the workbench and some warm pipes that ran in and out of the walls. Hazel was calling her name but Joanie barely heard it, but ignored Hazel all the same. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were red and puffy, she was about to take the picture out when a loud bang scared her half to death. Leo came stumbling down into the door, Joanie was trying to curl herself into a smaller ball. Leo turned around and spotted Joanie and gave her an evil grin. He came over and sat next to Joanie, and before Joanie could stop herself she leaned over and kissed Leo on the lips. He pulled Joanie into a hug. Joanie wanted to stay there for ever to savior the moment in history where she found her other Sean.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Joanie

The night was over before Joanie knew it the pink morning sky greeted Joanie but she knew better something was going to happen today she could feel it. She climbed half way down and jumped the rest of the way to the deck. Walking into the dining area she heard crying, when she got there Annabeth was crying. Joanie sighed and asked.

"Dreams?"

"Yeah she saw Percy tied to a tree beat up pretty bad." Jason answered.

"Yeah, I saw that to, but I know something she doesn't." this got her attention she looked up and sniffled.

"And what would that be?" she said through a shaky breath.

"Where he is."

"Where!?" everyone said in unisen.

"Athens, Gaea plans to use him as a sacrifice."

"Really that's where we are heading! Leo how long until we get there?" Annabeth's face lit up.

"A day but I can get us there by lunch!" he exclaimed with his mouth full of pancakes, and he raced up to the deck with his fork still in hand. Annabeth jumped up and sprinted after Leo.

"Well I think my work here is done." Joanie said teasingly and grabbed an apple.

"Actually it's not." Piper was looking curiously at Joanie.

"What else is there to do?"

"What was that photo from yesterday?"Piper asked. Joanie's face darkened, just the thought of that made her sad. Joanie answered a little harsher then meant. Her hair now covered her eyes, she saw the incident in the floor.

"I'm sorry to say Piper that I wish not to talk about it, it is not a pleasant thought and I do not wish to relive it for a third time on this ship. Please understand I will show you in my own time." Everyone stared at Joanie her face still in that dark, misty state. Joanie shook her head to clear it, hearing the screaming of herself fade into the back of her mind. Her eyes steeled showing no sign of emotion, she turned sharply and walked briskly out of the room and slammed the door by mistake. Joanie heard faint talking in the room, she listened to see what they thought about that little burst of crazy.

"Pipes, what was that about?" Jason asked accusingly.

"I didn't mean it that way I was just curious, she almost tackled Leo because he was going to take a peek." Piper replied in an apologetic voice. Frank was the one to talk this time.

"While you have got to admit Jason that is a little stran-" Joanie was mad she stomped off meaning for everyone in the other room to hear. Joanie pursed her lips and squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling down her face, she ran the rest of the way. She couldn't go back to her room they would all look for her there, the engine room that was where she would go! No one in their right mind would look for her there. She went to the engine room and curled into a ball in-between the workbench and some warm pipes that ran in and out of the walls. Hazel was calling her name but Joanie barely heard it, but ignored Hazel all the same. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were red and puffy, she was about to take the picture out when a loud bang scared her half to death. Leo came stumbling down into the door, Joanie was trying to curl herself into a smaller ball. Leo turned around and spotted Joanie and gave her an evil grin. He came over and sat next to Joanie, and before Joanie could stop herself she leaned over and kissed Leo on the lips. He pulled Joanie into a hug. Joanie wanted to stay there for ever to savior the moment in history where she found her other Sean.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Percy

Percy woke up, still tied to that stupid tree. He sighed and started to struggle again, Riptide was still in his pocket but he could not reach it. His hands hurt, dry blood covered him head to toe. He had to get out of here, he started to bite the rope that held him to the tree. To his surprise the rope did start to break, after a couple minutes the rope broke. He started to work on his hands they were finally free.

"Man my teeth must be sharp!" he muttered under his breath. He took out Riptide cut rope away from his feet. He stood up and waited to make sure no one was coming, and then ran he sensed water that was the sea or a river. A few monsters spotted him but Percy cut them in half before they could even process what was happening, he came to an opening with miles and miles of tents. 'Crap' Percy thought he didn't want to risk going through the tents so he started off east.

TIME SKIP

Percy made to the edge of the camp and headed off towards the water once again, his mind started to wander, how could he have let this happen? Everyone was counting on him, and how does he do he gets captured in his sleep! Percy was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that he found the ocean until he was knee deep in it, he dived under the water so he could clear his head. He willed the currents to take him away, after a few minutes that felt like hours he almost ran into the hull of the_ Argo II_. He shimmed up the oars like Joanie did when he first got on board, Percy rolled over on to the deck and landed with a loud _THUMP. _Annabeth stumbled up on to the deck with her bone sword drown, when she saw Percy her mouth dropped along with her sword.

"Hey Wise Girl."

"P-Percy?!" she stammered. She dropped everything and came running over, Percy opened his arms waiting for a hug instead Annabeth flipped him on to his back.

"You said you would NOT leave me again!" she yelled.

"Mrs. Jackson I didn't leave you. I simple went for a stroll on the beach." He said in his best mocking voice. Annabeth hugged him and stayed there wrapped in his arms. The others hurried up to see what was happening, Hazel had to cough to get them to notice. Percy greeted them but noticed two were missing.

"Hey where is Joanie and Leo?" Frank stepped up and explained what happened in the dining area.

"I thought Leo was with you Annabeth?"

"No he said he was going to the engine room." As if hearing the conversation Joanie and Leo walked up hand in hand. Joanie's quickly pulled her hand away when she saw Annabeth raise an eye brow. Annabeth motioned to Percy and Joanie followed her gaze, when she saw Percy she froze.

"Percy!" Joanie exclaimed, she caught him off guard she lunged and tackled him with a hug. They went tumbling in to the water and everyone laughed at the two children of Poseidon. A few minutes later the two came up with Joanie still hugging Percy, they stepped on to the deck and Joanie went over to Piper.

"Hey Piper about the photo I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten mad, and I think I'm ready to let go of the past." Joanie glanced at Leo and took a folded up picture out of her pocket. She gave to Piper and urged her to open it. Piper opened the parchment and gasped, she looked it over once then read it out loud.

" Joanie West and Sean Drone July 2, 2014 The Bestest Friends Ever!" Joanie and Sean were leaning against each other Sean's hand was around her waist and Joanie's hand was on his leg. The present Joanie had tears welling up in her eyes, but Leo came over and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Joanie remember you did everything in your power to save him."

"Leo what if it happens here what if I can't save one of you? I can't loss one of you! I don't **want** to lose any of you. Leo I- I"

"Joanie you don't have to finish that sentence." Leo leaned in and kissed Joanie and she seemed to calm down in his arms almost instantly. Percy and Annabeth smiled and shook their heads in 'I knew it' while everyone else looked mildly shocked.

"Shall we join them Annabeth?"

"Percy, you had me at join." Percy wrapped his arms around her and was leaning in for a kiss when a familiar voice caught all of them off guard.

"Okay, Ohh-kay break it up you two!" Percy looked over to see Nico and Clarissa standing there.

"How the Hades did you get there?" Percy asked, before Nico could answer a sword was at his neck. It was Joanie with fire in her eyes and an angry face. Leo came and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa Joanie they're friends, and there is plenty of time to ask questions over lunch in Athens… cause we're here." Leo pointed over to a dock that was a hundred meters away. Joanie dropped her sword and glared at Nico and growled at him.

"I've got my eye on you." Then she strode off.

"Uh who is that?" Nico asked.

"It's a looonnnggg story." Percy said. Piper gave the photo to Joanie then gave it to Leo. The last thing she said was.

"Burn it Leo." She looked down and went to the front of the ship with Leo hot on her heels.


	17. The End Or is it?

**Ohhhh… The last Chapter!**

Chapter 17 Percy

They all got off the ship with Joanie in the lead.

"So were to?" Clarissa asked.

"Lunch!" Percy answered, Annabeth rolled her eyes and Percy started to threaten to kiss her. Joanie was with Leo who was slowly losing her anger at Nico and Clarissa, and Jason was deep in thought and Piper was trying to get his attention. They came to a diner, and ordered a pizza which the waiter did not look to happy about. While they waited Nico told them that he made it with Rena, Couch Hedge and the statue just as the battle was about to break out, and how Clarissa insisted on coming back with him. They didn't stay but Nico said that Rena and Thalia were pointing a bow and a sword at a tall skinny dude with blonde curly hair. Percy and Jason grinned and cracked up.

"Looks like he got what he deserved!" Jason said between laughs. Him and Percy high fived, then Joanie cleared her throat getting everyone's attention.

"That's nice and all but it is time to get down to business. The fact is we haven't the slightest idea were the awakening will take place!" Nico put his hand up to stop her from saying anything else.

"Okay we will get to that but first of all, who are you?" Nico asked.

"I'm Joanie West, Percy's sister from his father's side. Oh and don't get on my bad side or I **will** make sure you are punished at sword point got it Goth?" Nico looked stun no one ever threatened him like that before but he recovered quickly.

"So there are two Kelp Heads? That means twice the fun for me!" he said Percy laughed but Joanie was not letting this get away from her.

"Let me guess your Nico son of Hades? Do you want to go?"

"How did you know?!"

"It was easy, Piper said that you have a pretty good glare and your aurora is dark in a good way."

"Oh you are so on Kelp Head!"

"Bring it Goth!"

"GUYS SIT DOWN!" Piper yelled they obeyed her charm speak but Joanie fought it. Annabeth thanked her and said something that Percy hated.

"We need to split up it is the only way to find were the awakening will take place! Joanie is right we don't have any idea where the awakening will be." Every one nodded in agreement. Then Joanie spoke up.

"Well I'm going it alone I have some spots I want to check and any more than one would be dangerous we can meet back here in three hours." Then she ran off.

"Ohh-kay I'll go with Annabeth." Percy said.

""I'll go with Piper." Jason said still zoned out.

"Frank and I will go." Hazel said taking Frank's arm.

"Then me, Clariss-" Nico got cut off by Clarissa.

"I'm going to go find Joanie she won't be able to defend herself from everything." Then Clarissa went off in the same direction Joanie went in. No one knew but Clarissa had a grudging respect for Joanie, she had to protect them and they came before herself.

"Okay… that leaves me and Nico." Leo said.

"Are we ready?" Percy asked they all nodded and went in different directions. Percy and Annabeth started to search Athens, for a while Annabeth kept getting leads but after two hours Percy was ready to ask a tour guide. They kept walking around, Percy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Annabeth?!"

"Yeah, Percy?" Annabeth asked mildly concerned.

"I know where it is." Percy said remembering where he was tied to the tree.

"Then we should tell the others, are you sure it is where you think it is?"

"Positive Annabeth, how will we tell the others?"

"By the time we get back to the diner everyone will be there, Percy lets go." They ran back to the diner and like Annabeth predicted everyone but Joanie and Clarissa were there.

"Guys we know where the awakening will be!" Percy yelled waving his hands in the air. Leo winced like it was painful, Percy slowed and looked at everyone up close now they seemed sad and angry.

"What's wrong?"

"Percy if I tell you, you can't go on a rampage do you understand?" Jason asked flashing a worried look at Leo, who looked like he was going to spontaneously catch on fire from anger.

"Okay I promise."

"Clarissa found Joanie being tortured to give out information. She passed out from pain and started to murmur about the _Argo II and us_. Clarissa got her out and the gods transported her an"

"WHAT, HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Percy, calm down… please for me… Jason finish please." Annabeth grabbed Percy's shoulder and squeezed. Percy brushed her off and sat down muttering about how he could have saved her.

"Um…oh yeah, the gods transported them to Olympus and they put her on trial after she woke up… they bane her from the camps and from seeing us. Hades, Hestia, and Hecate were the only ones that defended her. She's gone and we don't know where."

"What about Poseidon?" Annabeth asked.

"He didn't say anything."Jason replied. Percy stood with a fire behind his eyes, a look that said 'I'm more then pissed and anyone who stands in my way will die'. He talked in a growl that didn't sound human.

"How could they! I have got to go look for her!"

"Percy I promise on the River Sphinx we will go look for her after the war, I loved her as well." Leo said his eyes were broken, shattered even. Percy took a deep breath and said.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

**Did you like it?! The next book is a Harry Potter Percy Jackson crossover! See what happens! Thanks for reading! Oh and read the next book!**


End file.
